


Lacking

by Usami_chan13



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, i have a lot of feelings about donald, most of them are painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: Sometimes, giving it your all just isn’t enough.





	Lacking

To be honest, Donald still kind of hated living at the mansion.

On the one hand, it was comforting knowing that he didn’t have to constantly worry about providing for the boys. With Scrooge’s help, he knew the boys would always have something to eat and a stable roof over their heads.

But in a lot of ways, that was part of the problem.

Living with Scrooge, the boys not only had a house and plenty to eat – things that Donald had struggled so hard to give them all their lives – but they now had a world of adventure and excitement opened to them. Not just the things they  _needed_ , but things they’ve always  _wanted_ …things that Donald had never been able to give them before. Even though he had done his best to give the boys a good life, his best hadn’t been good enough.

Just like it hadn’t been good enough back  _then_.

He still blamed Scrooge for what happened to Della. But part of him blamed himself just as much. If he had just been a better adventurer, maybe Scrooge wouldn’t have needed Della to come along on that last adventure. If he had just been a better brother, maybe he could have saved her. If he had just been  _better_ , maybe the boys would have their mother…instead of just him.

But in the end, it was all the same. He had done his best, but no matter how hard he tried – to be a good adventurer, a good nephew, a good brother, a good uncle – it just was never enough.

He would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 8, 2018. 
> 
> Though this story was actually written in November 2017, before the series' first hiatus. Which is why some of this also doesn't line up with what we now actually know about what happened with Della.


End file.
